


Son of Aphrodite

by Heaven_Obrien



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Cupid - Freeform, Eros - Freeform, Greek Mythology - Freeform, IDK but I like it so far so yeah, Love, Love Website, M/M, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heaven_Obrien/pseuds/Heaven_Obrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a mortal who doesn't care for love, while Jackson is modern day Eros who helps others by playing matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"How can you guys do this to me?" Stiles shouts in disbelief at Scott and Isaac.

"Dude, it's been eight months. You need to get back out there." Scott explains.

Stiles scoffs, "I **am**  out there. I go to clubs and dates. I'm taking it slow.. I don't see why you guys had to do this."

"You only go on dates when we collectively force you to and you never go on seconds with any of them. That's not moving on." Isaac points out.

"I'm doing the best I can, okay! But that's no reason to get a fucking matchmaker to toy with my love life!" 

"We only did it with your best interest at heart." Isaac says gently.

And Stiles cannot find it in him to be upset with him, not with they way Isaac is looking at him. Eyes all sincere and innocent.

"He's one of the best-" Scott adds but is cut off by Stiles. 

"Scott, those type of people are just con artist taking advantage of sad lonely people." 

"Lydia's the one that suggested him." Scott announces, knowing they all trusted her judgement. Well.. most of the time. "Based off of that alone you know he has to be good. She swears he's legit." 

"Yeah! The guy's been on like twenty different talk shows giving love advice, he's featured in articles- magazines and I think he even has a book." Isaac lists his research, backing up Scott. "Just give him a chance, Stiles. You never know." 

Stiles rolls his eyes and lets out an exasperated sigh. 

\--------------------------------------

"You have ten thousand new clients that need you, Eros." Allison, his assistant, says as she shoots her arrow that hits close to the bulls eye. 

"I've told you, call me Jackson." Ero-Jackson reminds her as he too takes aim. Ever since she found out his real name she catches it rolling off her tongue. She likes the sound of it and that she is the only mortal that calls him that. His arrow lands directly on the center. He gives her a smug grin while she half-heartily glares at him. 

They've been at this for half an hour. Just a friendly competitive game of archery. Allison's impressively good but Jackson had centuries of practice. He is Eros of course, despite wanting to be called by his mortal name 'Jackson', it doesn't change him being what humans know as 'Cupid'.

"Print me their names and I will select the one I will help." He says after taking a gulp of water. 

She nods, fixing her stance, preparing for her next shot. 

Two hours later, after they're both clean, Allison walks into Jackson's office with the thick twenty pages of names. The names she drops on his desk is not even half of the names of the people on their website. Names from all over the world asking Jackson to help them find their soulmate. He's so popular that other matchmaking businesses try -to no avail- their best to throw his name in dirt or find out his 'secret' on success. While some choose instead to praise him. 

"There's so many!" Allison says, plopping down on one of the two chairs that are in front of his desk. 

Jackson sighs, "Yes, I know."

Staring into nothing Allison says, "I feel bad for the ones we don't get to help, you know? They all long for that one person that will get them. Someone to share their dreams and experiences with. Someone to love them back." 

He looks at her. Studying her facial expression. When his eyes lock with hers he speaks with all the conviction he can muster, "You will meet him, I promise." Knowing that she was speaking from a personal place. That she understands just what it was like for those people who look for his guidance. She also wanted love. 

She smiles at him. He knew her so well as she knew him. It was impossible not to after all these years together. They had a 'thing' a while back and suprisingly to the outside world and even to them, when it ended their close friendship remained. It was because of this strong love and trust they shared that allowed him to tell her his secret. Now years later they've become more than best friends, they're family. 

"You should just go out shooting arrows at everyone..The world would then be a better place." She jokes.

Jackson laughs. "No. That wont be done, Allison." Then his laughter dies with a thought, "You know she would only blame my father if that were ever to happen."

Allison frowns, knowing very well this is true, "I know." 

"I also regret not being able to help them all but I cannot do that. Most will or have experienced love without needing me to intervene." 

"Okay yes, but with everyone you do set up, they are still together." Alison points out. "I'd rather have that." 

"I can only do so much but in truth, it is up to them. I can set them up with the best person fit but that does not mean there won't be challenges. Just because it is true love does not always mean it is meant to be. In the end, it is their responsibility to maintain that love when hard times come." Eros replies. 

"Alright." Allison says getting up. "I'll leave you to pick the lucky one..I'm gonna head out to buy some food. Want me to get you something?"

"Yeah, just my usual order from Chipotle. Thanks." And with that she walks out of his office leaving him looking down at the list of names. 

Jackson doesn't really have a technique when he reads the names. The thing about "Son of Aphrodite" is that people only have to give their birth names when filling out the basic info page. However, once that process is done, his clients can give whatever names they perfer. Them being comfortable and respected means a lot to Jackson because that allows them to be more open with him. 

He does not have visions of the people or feel in his core upon seeing their name that they are the one to be chosen. The way he does it is not really professional. He chooses names randomly. Whatever name sparks his interest is the one he would help. 

His eyes read the names and on the eighteenth page a name causes him to pause. _'Stiles Stilinski'_? 

Jackson takes his highlighter and draws a line across the name. Stiles Stilinski was the one he's gonna help find love. 


	2. Chances

_Dear Mr. Stilinski,  
I am pleased to announce that Mr. Whittemore of "Son of Aphrodite" has chosen to help you, out of numerous hopefuls, to find love. Congratulations! You should be expecting a call from Mr. Whittemore himself in two business days. From then, he will travel to your location to meet up and spend three months aiding you in finding the right one. Once again congrats.-Allison Argent_

Stiles reads and rereads the email five times. He wanted to laugh because life was really something. He had forgotten all about this. Okay, that was a lie. He told himself that the chances of him actually being picked were so slim to non-existent that he shouldn't give it a second thought. Cause really, he wasn't a lucky person. Lydia had to be responsible for this. He was almsot sure of it so he sent her a text asking if she was involved.

The knowledge of being signed up on the website was far back in his mind that when checking his email for work, he was shocked to find an email from "Son of Aphrodite".

Lydia texted back too thrilled that there was no way she was in on this. That would mean he was actually ' _chosen_ '. He who didn't even sign up for this in the first place. He who didn't believe in matchmakers. He who had given up on love. He was chosen. 

He started to laugh. This was unbelievable. Maybe life actually pitied him and this was a gift it was blessing upon him.

It's not like Stiles didn't believe in love. He did. He's experienced it before. And there was a point where he never felt it as strong as when he was with _her_.

But everything ends. He's learned that the hard way. Nothing can stay pleasant for long. One must take the good with the bad right?

Stiles couldn't help the spark of hope that danced inside him. He was chosen out of thousands. He was lucky enough for God knows what.. He felt special, even if he continued to tell himself that people like Mr. Whittemore were liars and con-artists.

Yet Stiles couldn't deny that the business, "Son of Aphrodite" was successful. Everyone Whittemore helped found love, stayed together. That to Stiles was amazing. Mr. Whittemore might actually be "legit".. Or there was some type of papers he had those people sign that forbid them from ever breaking up or something.

Stiles shakes his head at the ridiculous thought.

The gang will be ecstatic when they find out. That is if Lydia hasn't shared the news with everyone yet. They've been bugging him about it ever since they told him they signed him up.

Isaac, Scott and Erica are sure to say 'I told you so.'

Stiles, 28, wanted to have love again. He missed it. Having someone to hold, laugh and just 'share' things with. But now he also fears love. Fears the damage it would do to him if it came back into his life to only leave him in pieces again. He's not sure if he'll be able to survive it this time around.

He's not even sure how he survived the last one. Actually that's a lie. He knows how. It was because of the gang. The pack. It was their love that helped him pick up the pieces. 

Stiles sits down on his bed with all these questions in his head. 'Was he ready to put his heart back on the line?' 'Was falling in love again worth it this time?' And 'Just how would Whittemore help him 'find' love?'


	3. Chapter 3

Just as promised from the letter Jackson Whittemore of 'Son Of Aphrodite' called him two days later and they set up to met at a coffee shop. 

Stiles was nervous as he got out of his car and walked into the shop. Nervous because this might actually be the start to finding the right one... 

Stiles looked around the room for Mr. Whittemore. He's seen pictures, the guy was beyond handsome, there was no way he would miss finding him. Finally Stiles spots him  the same moment Whittemore spots Stiles and smiles, gesturing him to come sit at the seat across from him.  

"Hey! Nice to finally meet you in person Mr. Stilinski." Jackson greeted as Stiles sat.

"Hi." Stiles replies awkwardly. "You don't have to call me Mr. Stilinski. I feel like you're addressing my father or I'm in trouble with a principle."

"Alright then, in that case you can call me Jackson." 

"I'm sorry for being late." Stiles apologizes. 

Jackson shrugs, "It's alright. You weren't that late. Just don't make it a habit and we'll be fine. Aren't you going to order?"

"Oh yeah. I'll just get some coffee." Stiles says, ready to get up to the worker behind the counter to order when Jackson chuckles, grabs his wrist and pulls him back down to his seat.

"There's no need to go wait in line when you're not buying coffee to go." Jackson says as he motions for a waitress to come to them. 

The waitress does and Stiles orders and Jackson is jotting done things and going over a file. 

"That's about me?" Stiles asks once the waitress leaves them. 

"Yes. It's just a profile with the information you gave us. It'll also help me remember what your looking for in a relationship."

"Hmm." 

"Don't worry, the information you share I keep confidential at all times." Jackson assures.

"Thanks.." 

"Is something wrong?"

"What exactly do you do to help people like me find love? I've checked you out and you're the most successful matchmaker out there, but how?"

"It's more personal for me than for others. I make it my priority to know exactly who and what your looking for in a relationship. I help people discover why their relationships don't work and advise them on ways to fix that. Finally I give them tools on how to make it last but actually making it last is all in their hands." 

"So you're like a therapist also?"

The waitress comes back with Stiles' coffee.

"In ways. So, Stiles-cool name by the way- why is it hard for you to get involved in serious relationships?"

"Where did you get that from?" Stiles asks. Voice rising in aT the accusation. 

Jackson looks at him confused, "You wrote that the idea of being in a serious relationship unsettles you and that it is why you go out with a person only once, on the fill out section online." 

"Assholes." Stiles mumbles to himself. 

"Excuse me?" Jackson asks, completely lost.

"My friends, they're the ones that filled that out, the entire thing actually. They told me about it after they sent it to you and I don't even believe in matchmakers, no offense. I didn't even expect to be chosen but I did."

Jackson is silent and his face is serious in thought. A little angry. 

"It'a understandable how you can be skeptical of my line of work but if you didn't believe in what I do, you wouldn't be here." Jackson says as a matter of fact. "Now, even if your friends are the reason I'm here, I need to know that you actually want my assistance. I'm not here to waste my time especially when I can be helping people that need my help." 

_Okay. Don't get on his bad side, Stiles._

"You're right. I do want your help." Stiles admits.

Jackson lets out a breath to calm himself a bit. "So who broke your heart? What happen to make it difficult for  you to open up to love?" 

Stiles coughs, he knew this was coming but it still hurt to talk about it. He looks down at his cup of coffee and stirs it with a straw.

"My ex-fiancé... We were together for five years and I honestly loved her.. We were suppose to get married in May of next year but she changed her mind."

"Why?" Jackson asks gently. He's done this enough times to know that even if this is hard for a client to discuss, it is a part of the moving on process.

"She started having second thoughts." Stiles snorts "It's as if her ex sensed this and came back into her life. Feelings rekindled and suddenly she loved me but was no longer in love with me." Stiles chuckles. No real humor just hollow.

"I'm sorry that happened to you."

Stiles nods, his eyes watering up. 

"Yet you've loved and was loved back. You experienced that. A lot of people out there have yet to. Yes it ended but perhaps it was for the best even if it's hard to see it now." 

Stiles stays silent and wipes at his eyes, feeling a little pathetic. "Do all your clients cry on the first meeting?" He tries to joke.

"More than you think but it's fine, all part of moving on." 

"What's your deal? How did you even get in this type of work?" Stiles questions. 

Jackson shrugs. "I don't know. Most likely from my mother. Honestly its just feels like I was born to do it. I've always been good at setting people up, might as well make a living out of it."

"Oh so your mother's in this business also? That explains the name."

"No, more of the interfering, meddling in peoples love lives. Yet, the business name is sort of tribute to her." 

Stiles takes a sip then smiles. "I guess you're like Cupid then." He jokes.

Jackson laughs at how accurate Stiles is. "You have no idea." 


End file.
